The Letter
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: . "Before Bart died, he was going to legally adopt Serena and Eric."


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Spoilers: **2x25  
**Summary: **"Before [Bart] died, [he] was going to legally adopt Serena and Eric."

* * *

Thanksgiving had come and gone. The apartment wasn't a war zone. No. It felt like a bomb exploded and the survivors were in aftershock. It was silent most of the time. Bart threw himself into Bass Industries; Serena spent her time with Aaron; and Eric and Charles seemed to be attached, most likely at The Palace in Charles' old suite.

Tonight was different. By coincidence, the van der Woodsens were alone. Eric mentioned that Charles and Bart were going to a Rangers game and Aaron was busy with his latest project. That left Lily and her two children the place to themselves. It was tense, the teens unsure what was going to happen, but they were a family and Bart was spying on them.

Okay, so according to Eric, Charles said it wasn't like that and Eric was almost seeing the bigger picture, but it still freaked the boy out.

Dinner was calm and casual. The trio discussed school and Lily inquired about Aaron. They avoided talk of the Basses, Jonathan, and the Humphreys.

After the meal, they agreed to a movie. Lily let her children choose, but the elevator rang and Vanya the doorman stepped out. Lily went to meet him.

"Man deliver this for you, Mrs. Bass." He handed her a white envelope.

"Thank you," she gave him a fake smile.

He nodded and left.

_**- Lillian Bass - **_was written across it. No return address, not even _her _address; just her name.

"Mom!"

"Just a moment. Give me 10 minutes," she called out and went upstairs to her bedroom.

The bed was made; she sat down upon it.

Carefully, Lily opened the envelope and emptied it. She held two pieces of paper. Unfolding the top, she began to read:

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I know you weren't expecting to hear from me, but your new husband contacted me. I'm sure it wasn't necessary since the papers could be filled without me, especially if I'm missing. His lawyers could work out the legal issues easily. But he tracked me down and still asked me to sign the document.**_

Lily's eyes went wide at the words she was reading.

_**You're frequently in the press. I've read and heard stories about the husbands and boyfriends, but I never expected you to be this serious. You weren't when we were together.**_

_**He sounded genuine when we spoke over the phone. I was surprised that he contacted me himself and not through a lawyer or PI. Who am I to judge, but Bart Bass never struck me as a family man.**_

_**You must have done a number on him, Lily. You did on me for a short period. It wasn't enough for either of us. **_

_**And the kids – well, they deserve better. If this is what you and Serena and Eric want, I agree.**_

_**I hope you are happy for once, Lily. And I do this because I love Serena and Eric. **_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**- Keith.**_

She hadn't realized that tears were falling until she tasted the salt. She quickly, and carefully, wiped the tears away. And then looked at the other sheet of paper.

It was a legal document which Keith van der Woodsen signed, giving up all parental rights over Serena and Eric. It was completely legal for Bart to adopt them now. It was easy.

And her life was a mess. The problem that was ruining her marriage would have strengthened her family a week ago.

She refused to let any more tears escape. Her children were waiting for her. She stood up and went to her bedside drawer, put the papers back in the envelope, and placed it inside, closing the drawer. She checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Lily heard squeaks and when she walked into the family room, Serena and Eric were throwing popcorn at each other. She laughed; the kids looked up. She smiled lovingly.

"What have you decided?"

And she took a seat between the most important people in her life.

Tomorrow would not ruin her time right now. Her marriage would come later. Later was not now.

**.end.**


End file.
